Todos quieren la flor rosa
by Penguinx2
Summary: Wes ama a alguien más de lo que ama a su violín.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_****Pareja: Shinigami y ****Chrona.****_

**Misión perfecta, premio perfecto.**

Chrona Makenshi caminaba felizmente por los pasillos de Shibusen camino a la dirección, mientras pensaba en lo que pediría por cumplir con su misión a la perfección. Sonrió, estaba feliz y entusiasmada por lo que pediría, ya lo había pensado demasiado bien y lo que exigiría como premio era algo que la haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

Llegó a la entrada del despacho y tocó la puerta nerviosamente, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar e inhaló aire antes de escuchar un ''pase''.

Caminó a paso lento y empujó la enorme puerta de madera, lo primero que vio al entrar fue al Shinigami sentado tranquilamente en una silla que se encontraba atrás de un escritorio.

— ¡Hola Chrona! —la saludó alegremente—. Toma asiento por favor —le señalo una silla que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio.

La peli rosa obedeció y dirigió su paso hacia el lugar indicado.

Se sentó y el director de Shibusen comenzó a hablar:

— ¡Chrona! Me enteré que cumpliste la misión que te asignamos a la perfección y como sabes eso merece un premio. ¡Vamos pídeme lo que quieras! —en su tono de voz se notaba alegría.

—Qui-quiero un… —tartamudeó la hija de Medusa.

— ¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—U-un be-beso —se sonrojó completamente.

El Shinigami quedó totalmente sorprendido y pensó « ¿Un beso de quien? ¿De Kid?» pero como no estaba seguro, lo mejor era preguntarle.

— ¿Un beso de quien?

— D-de Us-usted —la muchacha se ruborizó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo habitual. Chrona cerró los ojos esperando un severo regaño, en vez de eso obtuvo otra pregunta:

— ¿Dónde quieres el beso? ¿En la frente?

—No —dijo—. E-en la bo-boca.

Sí el hombre no tuviera puesta una máscara, quedaría al descubierto su inevitable sonrojo; hace tiempo que nadie le pedía un beso y ahora una persona que podría ser hasta su hija se lo pedía. Se rascó la nuca.

—Está bien —se levantó de su asiento y alzó parcialmente su máscara dejando al descubierto sus labios, estos para Chrona eran tan perfectos que la dejaron hipnotizada. El hombre se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de Makenshi. Fue un beso pequeño, no duró más de treinta segundos, sin embargo para los dos participantes ese acto fue como una eternidad. Se fueron despegando poco a poco dejando en sus bocas el sabor del otro.

—Gra-gracias —fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de correr e irse.

En los pasillos se topó con el hijo de su amor platónico, sin embargo lo paso de largo ignorándolo por completo, Death the Kid sólo la miró sorprendido.

—Buenas tardes padre ¿Ya le ha dado su premio a Chrona?

— ¡Ha! —exclamó fingiendo sorpresa—. Justamente de eso estábamos hablando. Me pidió unas enchiladas*.

— ¿Enchiladas? Ese platillo no lo venden aquí.

—Lo sé, le pediré a Stein que la lleve a México.

—Bueno nos vemos después padre. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Observó a su hijo hasta que desapareció de su vista, y de inmediato fue por su teléfono para llamar a una agencia de viajes, buscando vuelos directos a México para el día de mañana.

**Las personas siempre sorprenden cuando les preguntas a quien aman.**

* * *

><p>Enchiladas: Platillo típico mexicano.<p>

_Todos quieren la flor rosa: _Es una serie de one shots o drabbles de Soul Eater. Todas las parejas serán relacionadas con Chrona, eso quiere decir que seran ChronaxTodos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_****Pareja: Asura y ****Chrona.****_

****La curiosidad tiene sus consecuencias.****

Tal vez era el hecho de que tenía curiosidad de conocer al ser que tanto anheló su madre, tal vez fue la curiosidad de ver lo que había en aquella habitación, tal vez sólo quería hacer algo diferente.

Y así fue como abrió la puerta del cuarto donde su tía, tenía enserado a Asura. Lo vio, sus ojos se toparon con los de él; ella comenzaba a temblar y él se limitaba a verla y algo en el interior del kishin se revolvió, un extraño sentimiento se hizo presente en su interior. El hecho de tener a una persona tan tímida como Chrona, le causó un extraño sentimiento semejante a la excitación. Makenshi se acercó más a él, aunque su cuerpo temblaba su paso era firme y decidido. Se sentó a lado del kishin y este la miró con una mueca algo extraña, su ceja estaba levantada levemente y riendo preguntó:

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

La peli rosa no contestó sólo miraba al piso intentando encontrar la causa del porque Asura era un ser perfecto para su madre. Él la miró extrañado y volvió a preguntar lo mismo, pero obtuvo el mismo silencio como respuesta. Gruñó frustrado, pero la cuestionó de nuevo esta vez con una pregunta diferente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Chro-Chrona —tartamudeó.

—Bello, bello nombre — rió.

— ¿Por qué e-eres tan per-perfecto?

Él hombre se sobresalto y comenzó a carcajear escandalosamente y después le lanzó una mirada directamente a los ojos y le dijo mientras sonreía:

—Yo ser perfecto. No me hagas reír.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, sin saber que decir o como contradecir.

—Idiota.

El silencio volvió a reinar tras ese insulto. Ninguno de los dos hacia nada aparte de verse de reojo.

—Muchas per-personas te aman —la hija de Medusa rompió el silencio.

— ¿En serio? Me odian y me aman, que hipócritas de su parte —rió locamente.

— ¿Tú amas a alguien?

—No.

Chrona se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hasta quedar cara a cara con él, de la sorpresa el kishin retrocedió unos centímetros pegando su espalda contra pared. Lo observó detenidamente pensando seriamente en lo que se estaba proponiendose hacer. Una locura dirían algunos, pero para ella sería como probar el sabor de la perfección. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Asura y acercó su cara a la de él; unos tres centímetros era lo que separaba sus labios de los del otro. Podían sentir la respiración del otro en su cara. Ella empezó a sentir nervios, así que retrocedió, pero en cambio él supo al instante cual era el proposito de ella. La agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él. La abrazo y beso su cabeza, ella temblaba al recibir el contacto de él sobre ella, le acarició los despeinados cabellos rosas y de repente inició a besar su cuello, a pasar su lengua por el. Cada vez que el hombre escuchaba los gemidos que producía la mujer ante sus caricias se excitaba y era por la simple razón de que duró años sin tener a una mujer entre sus brazos, continuó besando su cuello y finalizó con un beso sobre su frente. Acabó de utilizarla y la aventó al piso. Ella se levantó rapidamente y se lanzó sobre el kishin y sin que él se lo esperara junto sus labios con los suyos, y en ese instante por fin supo a que sabia la perfección. No le importo que el hombre la besara agresivamente, pues ella sabia que ser curiosa tiene sus consecuencias.

**Por que cada persona considera a una persona perfecta por diferentes cosas.**

* * *

><p>Respondiendo reviews anonimos:<p>

miku miku: Hahahahaha me alagas, yo no creo ser la mejor autora de la pagina, pero si que me levanta el ego tu review. Espero y disfrutes el capítulo, y respecto al yuri/lesbianismo aun no sé si poner o no.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Hiro y Chrona.**_

**Beso.**

Molesto empujó la puerta al mismo tiempo que refunfuñaba un sinfín de malas palabras. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para tratarlo así? Después de todos los estúpidos favores que les hizo tenían el descaro de insultarlo y humillarlo. Era muy su asunto si aún no había dado su primer beso, apenas tenía trece años le quedaba mucho tiempo para darlo, pero aunque fuera así Ox y los demás no dejaban de molestarlo alardeando que ellos ya habían dado su primer beso cuando jugaron a la _botella*. _Excepto él, lo habían excluido del juego; al principio no le importo pero las burlas se hicieron hirientes y consecutivas, por lo que opto por mandar a todos a la mierda. Suspiró y cerró la puerta con seguro, para evitar que entraran sus compañeros para pedirle disculpas.

—Váyanse muy a la mierda, hijos de puta —susurró.

— ¡Ya déjame Ragnarok! —escuchó una voz que se quejaba.

Dio media vuelta, buscando con la mirada la fuente de los quejidos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te deje? ¡Si me dieras comida decente en vez de esta mierda! No te haría nada —gritó.

Cada vez la discusión se hacía más grande, pero él seguía sin encontrar el origen de esta. Por fin los vio eran dos personas los participantes en la controversia: una niña de pelo rosa y un ser extraño de color negro con blanco.

— ¡Quiero buena comida! ¡Chrona idiota! —el ser raro le proporcionó un golpe en la cabeza a la peli rosa este ocasionó que se le escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas. No lo pudo resistir más, corrió hacia ellos y cogió las muñecas de Ragnarok con sus manos, este lo miró con el seño fruncido y gritó:

— ¿Quién eres tú idiota? ¡Suéltame las manos ahora mismo! —exigió.

—Si la dejas de golpear lo hare.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló.

Y el rubio lo soltó para posar sus manos en la cabeza de Raganrok, lo empujó con fuerza y de la incomodidad la espada demoniaca prefirió meterse dentro de Chrona y dejarla en paz.

—Gra-gracias.

El muchacho volteó a verla sorprendido, cerró los ojos y posó victorioso.

—No te preocupes, él no tenía derecho a molestarte.

Makenshi sonrió. Jamás en su vida, alguien la defendió de Raganarok, él era el primero.

Hiro no tardo en reconocerla. Ella era una de las personas a la que la gente trataba mal, sólo por no ser igual a ellos, por ser una bruja y por ser hija de Medusa. En cierto modo eran iguales.

—Chrona.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, era la primera persona que le hablaba por su nombre.

—Hiro.

Sabía su nombre, al chico realmente le pareció sorprendente ese hecho. La examinó un poco más y pensó que tenía frente a sus ojos a una hermosa mujer de rara belleza. Sus pelos eran cortos y rosados, sus ojos de un azul hipnotizante y su piel pálida bella como la de las muñecas de porcelana fina. Realmente era bella. Desde el primer momento que la vio se quedo enamorado de ella. No se hablaban pero, eso no era un obstáculo, él sabía que algún día sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, tenía esa esperanza.

Posó sus manos en las mejillas de Chrona, acercando su cara a la de ella, apunto de rosar sus labios con los suyos. Se detuvo cuando estaba a dos centímetros de distancia de dar su primer beso. Bajó sus manos de las mejillas de Makenshi.

—Lo siento —se disculpó completamente sonrojado.

La chica se quedo atónita su rostro estaba también sonrojado y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible en sus labios. Abrazó a Hiro sorprendiéndolo, el abrazo fue correspondido. No se besaron, al rubio no le importaba besarla o no. La besaría cuando ella estuviera enamorada de él. Las burlas ya no le importarían, porque él daría su primer beso con Chrona con una persona a la que realmente ama.

**Un primer beso vale más cuando se lo das a una persona realmente especial.**

* * *

><p>Botella: Es un juego, donde pueden hacerse desde castigos, decir la verdad o hasta darse besos.<p>

Realmente fue dificil escribir este capítulo, no pude darme una idea de como hacer un fanfic de ellos dos de amor ya que no hay ninguno, además, de que en el transcurso de la serie nunca se dirigieron ni una palabra. Si hay OoC, lo siento.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Soul y Chrona.**_

**Helado.**

— ¡Maka! —gritó un albino con voz cansada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —gritó la nombrada.

—Un helado de vainilla. Ve a comprarme uno —pidió.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua molesta.

—Ve tú por él. Yo no soy tú sirvienta.

Soul cerró los ojos enojado, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y comenzó a buscar sus llaves, cuando las encontró salió del departamento, pensando en cual era la tienda en la que vendían los helados más ricos.

Observaba las tiendas que se encontraban en las banquetas. Colores chillantes, brillosos y opacos… un revoltijo de colores y texturas llegaban a sus ojos. Mientras miraba las tiendas algo llamó su atención; estaba seguro que ese tono de cabello rosado lo había visto antes, caminó hacia el y encontró lo que esperaba.

La chica de cabello rosa, al parecer se encontraba perdida, así que fue corriendo a donde esta se hallaba. Tocó el hombro de la chica y ésta se sorprendió, sus ojos se dilataron con miedo, pero cuando escuchó la voz del albino saludándola se relajó y se planteó la idea de que se encontraba a salvo.

—Ho-hola Soul —lo saludó tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Me sorprende verte fuera de Shibusen —comentó el peliblanco.

—Sólo es-estoy buscan…

— ¡Esta buscando una tienda de helados! —gritó un ser que acababa de salir de la espalda de la chica—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Idiota.

El chico enfadado miró al arma y gruñó.

— ¡Le pregunte a ella no a ti imbécil!

— ¡Yo puedo responder por ella!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No! ¡Cállate tú, anciano!

— ¡Pues de todas formas soy un anciano cool! ¡No como tú!

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡Con gusto! —gritó Soul desesperado y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta, pero, de pronto escuchó un sollozo y varios gritos acompañados con insultos.

Fue a ver qué pasaba y lo que encontró realmente le disgustó. Chrona se encontraba hincada en la banqueta mientras Raganarok la insultaba y golpeaba. El orgullo no le importó y volvió a donde estaba unos minutos antes y lo primero que percibió al llegar fue una cachetada hacia Chrona proporcionada por la espada demoniaca.

— ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Estúpida! —gritó—. ¡Cállate! —estiró los cabellos de su técnico.

— ¡Déjala ya! —ordenó Soul furioso y comenzó a golpear al ser blanco con negro, este contraatacó y siguieron así durante unos minutos. Hasta que Ragnarok se cansó de pelear, fue cuando se metió de nuevo al cuerpo de Chrona.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado mientras extendía su mano ofreciéndosela para que la cogiera y se levantara. Así lo hizo aceptó la ayuda y se levantó.

Él le ofreció su chaqueta para que limpiara sus lágrimas, ella la rechazó y se limpió las lágrimas con sus muñecas. Le agradeció al albino y también se disculpó por todo lo ocurrido y por el desagradable comportamiento de su arma.

Comenzó a caminar y sin esperarlo sintió como alguien la cogía de la muñeca.

—Buscas una tienda de helados ¿No? Yo conozco una ¿Te llevo?

—No, gra-gracias.

— ¡Ándale! ¡Sus helados saben realmente cool! —insistió.

—Pe-pero…

No pudo repelar ante tanta insistencia por parte de la guadaña que ya se encontraba llevándola casi a rastras hacia la heladería.

El camino que recorrieron para llegar a la tienda transcurrió en silencio.

Llegaron al parque donde se encontraba ubicada la tienda. El viento comenzaba a tornarse frío, pero eso no les quitaría el antojo.

Soul se acercó a la tienda y le pidió al dependiente del puesto:

—Dos helados de vainilla, por favor.

—La nieve que me queda de vainilla sólo alcanza para un helado, el otro tendrá que ser de diferente sabor.

En la cara del chico se formo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno, el otro de fresa —soltó al pensar en el tono del cabello de Chrona.

—En un momento te los traigo.

El chico miró de reojo a la chica; estaba enamorado de ella desde hace poco tiempo ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo sabía, debía ser su por pelo, porque eso fue lo que llamó su intención al conocerla o tal vez era su actitud tímida y tierna con un toque de locura. No lo sabía y no era momento de pensar en eso.

Pasaron unos minutos y el dueño del local se encontraba frente a él con dos conos de helado.

—Aquí están, un helado de fresa y uno de vainilla.

Soul buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón un billete de cincuenta pesos, cuando los encontró se los entregó al señor y el recibió su compra no sin antes decir gracias y conserve el cambio.

Caminó y llegó al lado de Makenshi.

— ¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado? —le preguntó mostrando los dos conos.

—Vainilla.

—Ten —le entregó lo que acababa de comprar.

Ella comenzó a lamber la bola de leche congelada sabor vainilla, el albino sólo la miraba anhelando sus labios, prestando atención a todos sus movimientos, a sus pasadas de lengua sobre la nieve. A Soul se le hizo agua la boca (ya que quería helado de vainilla y un beso). Se acercó a la peli rosa y ésta la miró curiosa.

— ¿Qui-quieres? —ofreció.

—No —respondió y se acercó más.

Chrona comenzó a temblar y la bola de nieve cayó al piso, salpicándolo y el cono también cayó rompiéndose en pedacitos.

Cada vez el chico se acercaba más. Aventó su helado al piso y se formó una mezcla de blanco y rosa en el pavimento.

Abrazó la cintura de la chica y susurrándole al oído le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres probar el helado sabor fresa?

No contesto, sólo lo miraba sorprendida, conteniendo el equilibrio, intentando no caer.

—Yo quiero probar el sabor vainilla —susurró contradiciendo su respuesta antes dada y soltó la cintura para posicionar sus manos en las mejillas de Chrona. Acercaba cada vez más sus labios a los de ella y al mismo tiempo las piernas de la muchacha comenzaban a doblarse, amenazando ocasionar una caída.

Soul beso y pasó su lengua por la mejilla de ella relamiendo los restos del helado. Ella se estremeció y arqueó un poco su espalda, pero no opuso resistencia.

Después él junto sus labios con los de ella, el sabor a vainilla comenzó a llegar a sus papilas gustativas al igual que el de fresa a las de ella. Finalizaron el beso con un abrazo. Observaron a su alrededor y se percataron del desorden que ocasionaron. El chico se encogió de hombros y cogió la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Te quiero.

La hija de Medusa se sorprendió. No se esperaba esa confesión.

—Tambien te quiero.

Evans sonrió y beso por segunda vez la mejilla de su acompañante y se alegró de que Maka le negara el favor de ir a comprar su helado, porque si lo hubiera hecho, jamás le hubiera podido confesar sus sentimientos a la peli rosa.

**Todo en esta vida es inesperado.**

* * *

><p>Espero que el one shot este decente. Tengo muchas ganas de un helado y creo que por eso este capítulo gira entorno a uno.<p>

Respondiendo reviews anonimos:

miku miku: Gracias ^-^, tus comentarios me suben mucho el animo y el ego. Y sí hay fics de ellos bueno sólo uno pero esta en ingles y es un trío de KidxChronaxHiro. ¡Yo también tengo una imagen de Chrona y Hiro, tal vez hasta es la misma que la tuya!

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Black Star y**__**Chrona.**_

**Videojuego.**

Oprimía los botones rápidamente, miraba a la pantalla, después al marcador y al último a su contrincante. No lo podía creer, alguien le estaba ganando en su videojuego favorito y lo peor era que le estaba ganando una chica inexperta en videojuegos.

«Soy patético —pensó» Ya que no encontró otra palabra más adecuada para definirse.

Se escucharon un par de risas y carcajadas cuando en la pantalla de la televisión apareció un mensaje que decía _''Game Over. Winer: Chrona. Loser: Black Star''_

— ¡Qué patético! —se burló Soul—. Te acaba de ganar una chica.

—Una chica asimétrica e inexperta en videojuegos —contribuyó Kid.

— ¡Te ganó Chrona! —gritó Patty.

Después todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Se acercaron a la ganadora y empezaron a felicitarla y elogiarla por la victoria que obtuvo. El peli azul furioso, apretaba sus puños, él era un Dios y nadie merecía burlarse de él ni recibir más atención. La sangre le hervía, se levantó del piso. Caminó hasta llegar enfrente de Chrona, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica; todos miraban extrañados esa escena. Y de pronto Black Star juntó sus labios con los de la peli rosa; todos quedaron paralizados al ver ese acto.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Maka.

Aún no despegaban sus labios, pero poco después de haber escuchado el gritó de la rubia, el chico deshizo el beso y sonrió de medio lado.

—Nada —contestó.

Toda la atención se traslado hacia el ninja. Discutieron sobre por qué le dio un beso a la hija de Medusa, pero al no obtener respuesta se dieron por vencidos. Empezaron a irse, poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron Black Star y Chrona en la habitación.

— ¿P-por qué me be-besaste? —preguntó.

—Porqué soy un Dios y nadie merece llamar la atención más que yo —le contestó desilusionando a la chica—. Y porqué eres una Diosa y te amo.

Chrona sonrió al escuchar las últimas dos palabras, ya que sabía que Black Star era un egocéntrico y oír un ''Te amo'' proveniente de él era un privilegio.

**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco.**

—**Platón.**

* * *

><p>miku miku: Aqui te dejó el link fanfiction s7125445/1/A_Beautiful_Love_Triangle y fanfiction s/6201371/1/Angel_o_Demonio, son dos el primero en inglés y el segundo en español, pero ninguno esta completo (recuerda quitar los espacios). Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y gracias por decir que mi fanfic es bonito. Gracias por tu review.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Spirit y Chrona.**_

**Musa.**

Por fin, después de tantos años y mujeres, había encontrado a su musa, una chica que le inspiraba, le daba tranquilidad y sobre todo a la que amaba. Fue difícil encontrarla, fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero al final logró encontrarla.

¿Cómo la encontró? Sinceramente no lo sabía, tal vez fue la primera vez que la vio, se veía tan hermosa y vulnerable o tal vez fue gracias a sus cabellos y ojos de extraño color. Eso fue lo que hizo que se interesará en ella, después comenzó a conocerla y a ganarse poco a poco su confianza. Estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada.

Volteó a ver a su hija que se encontraba impaciente, porque su mejor amiga aún no llegaba.

—Papá ¿Estás seguro de que Chrona no tiene nada que hacer en Shibusen? —preguntó impaciente.

—No, no tiene nada que hacer —respondió, seguro de sí mismo, él sabía todo sobre la chica, sabía tanto que hasta sabía la hora exacta en que comía y dormía.

—Pues no parece, hace veinte minutos que debería de estar aquí.

—No te preocupes Makita, tal vez surgió algo importante o algún acciden… —calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, él no permitiría que a su pequeña musa le pasara algo.

De pronto se oyó como tocaban la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Yo abro! —gritó Spirit y dejó a su hija algo confusa.

Se acomodó su pelirrojo pelo, antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hola! —saludó al desconocido con los ojos cerrados.

—Ho-hola ¿Esta Maka?

Sonrió y abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de la peli rosa.

—Sí —contestó—. ¡Maka, ya llegó Chrona!

La rubia corrió hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver a su amiga.

— ¡Hola Chrona! Pensé que no vendrías.

—E-es que se me hi-hizo tarde —avisó el porqué de su retraso la espadachín.

—No te preocupes —dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo de la chica—. Papá ya me voy, regreso más tarde.

—Cuídense.

Observó como las dos chicas bajaban por la calle. Suspiró y tocó su pecho, su corazón latía rápidamente, tocó sus mejillas, estaban calientes. No podía creer que una chiquilla le ocasionara tantas emociones y reacciones.

Cogió las llaves de su automóvil y se dirigió hacia éste, para seguir a su pequeña musa a donde quiera que fuera, hasta el fin del mundo.

**Las personas hacen cualquier cosa por amor.**

* * *

><p>miku miku: De nada :3. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo :)<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Medusa y Chrona.**_

**¿Me quiere?**

Cuando ella adelantaba un paso, ella retrocedía.

El escuálido cuerpo de la peli rosa temblaba al ver como su madre daba un paso más. Cada vez Medusa estaba más cerca de ella.

La rubia volvió a dar un paso, Chrona retrocedió dos. Cada vez que retrocedía estaba más cerca de topar con la pared.

Se adelantó, Medusa corrió y acorraló a su hija, la espalda de la chica estaba contra la pared y la bruja de las serpientes sonreía.

Posó sus manos en el rostro de su hija, acarició sus mejillas y limpió una que otra lágrima.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —susurró en el oído de la peli rosa.

Chrona sólo se limitó a temblar en señal de respuesta.

— ¿Me tienes miedo a mí? —preguntó y besó el cuello de la chica.

Se estremeció al contacto de los labios en su piel.

La boca de Medusa se acercó a la mejilla de Chrona y plantó un beso en ella.

—Te quiero, idiota.

La mujer se alejó de la muchacha y se fue, se fue dejando sola a su hija.

Chrona miró a todos lados asustada, miró sus manos que aún temblaban y suspiró. Estaba viva, no había pasado nada más que una pequeña muestra del amor que su madre le tenía. Parpadeó dudosa ¿Era verdad? ¿Medusa me quiere? ¿En serio? Ante todas sus dudas se limito a preguntar a la nada:

— ¿Me quiere?

**El amor de madre dura para siempre.**

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza de casi cuatro meses.<p>

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. No sé si lo que escribí se considere lesbianismo o incesto, creo que no.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Justin y Chrona.**_

****Sonidos****

Lo esperaba, como todos los días, como siempre lo hacía. Ahí estaba parada en la lluvia esa chiquilla de trece años esperando a ese muchacho de diecisiete años. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus ojos sólo observaban la entrada de la preparatoria.

—Justin —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Bajó la mirada y la vio, Justin acababa de salir del instituto e instantáneamente con la mirada detectó a su pequeña Chrona.

—Chrona ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio—. Está lloviendo, te vas a empapar toda.

—Ju-Justin —tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba.

La lluvia continuaba y los dos adolescentes no se movían del lugar en el que estaban. Chrona intentó articular unas palabras:

—T-te.

— ¿Te qué? —preguntó Justin mientras se quitaba sus auriculares.

La peli rosa quedó maravillada, era imposible que Justin se quitara sus audífonos, nunca lo hacía ¿Por qué de repente lo hacía? ¿Por ella? No lo creía.

—Tu-tus audífonos, te los qui-quitaste.

Justin levanto una ceja y después sonrió.

—Me gusta escuchar tu voz.

Un color carmesí inundo las mejillas de Chrona. Él volteó a ver el piso y se rascó la nuca.

— ¿Cu-cuáles o-otros so-sonidos te gusta es-escuchar?

El rubio sorprendido, miró sal cielo y dijo:

—Ningún otro, odio todos los sonidos que no tenga que ver con la música, la única excepción es tu voz.

— ¿No te gus-gusta el so-sonido de la llu-lluvia?

Chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

—Lo detesto.

Chrona abrió los ojos sorprendida, no conocía a alguien que detestara el sonido de la lluvia.

Justin pensó un poco y sonrió antes de decir:

— ¿Sabes cuál es la otra cosa más linda además de tu voz?

La chica negó con su cabeza.

—Tú, tú eres mucho más linda.

La peli rosa se sonrojo. Justin se rió y la abrazó; la abrazó sin importarle que la lluvia mojara sus uniformes.

—Te quiero, pequeña Chrona —dijo y deshizo el abrazo.

—Te quiero mucho Justin —pronunció la oración sin tartamudear y se ruborizó—. No se li-lidiar con las confesiones.

El rubio rió y la volvió a abrazar.

**Su voz, es la única que te enamora.**

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho la tardanza.<p>

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo. Ellos dos casi no convivieron en el anime y no hay fanfics de ellos, así que no pude darme una buena idea de como escribir el capítulo. Si hay OoC, lo siento.

Respondiendo reviews anonimos:

miku miku: Yo también te extraño :c. Me alegra que te haya guisado el capítulo :). Sí, haha, a ver cuando :3.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

P.D: En este capítulo Ragnarok tiene su propio cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Ragnarok y Chrona.**_

**Monstruos **

Gritó de nuevo mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus irritados ojos. Sus amigos le ofrecían su ayuda pero ella no la aceptaba. Maka se acercó a ella.

―Chrona ―dijo con pena―. Déjanos ayudarte.

Chrona tapó sus oídos.

― ¡Maka! Los monstruos no se van ―en sus ojos se notó que rogaba por ayuda.

Soul se acercó a las chicas e intentó levantar a Chrona del piso, pero no pudo.

Gritó, sus gritos estaban desgarrándole la garganta, pero no quería dejar de gritar.

Los demás se acercaron a la peli rosa y comenzaron a prometerle que harían que se fueran los monstruos, pero ella sabía que ellos no podían hacer eso, el único que podía era Ragnarok y para su desgracia él no estaba ahí.

Debía hacerlo, no perdería nada con intentarlo.

― ¡Ragnarok! ―gritó―. ¡Ragnarok! ¡Ayúdame!

_No vendrá. Él te odia. Te detesta. Se fue porque no te quiere. Ya consiguió a otra técnico. Sólo te quería por tu cuerpo._

Lloró con más intensidad cuando los monstruos le empezaron a decir eso, se lo decían al oído constante y fuertemente.

―Ragnarok ―susurró.

Los monstruos tenían razón, él no vendría a salvarla.

Volteó a ver a Maka y ella sólo dijo:

―No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

* * *

><p>Escuchó su nombre. Miró a Stein y le preguntó si lo había llamado, le dijo que no.<p>

Volvió a escuchar su nombre y salió corriendo ignorando lo que Stein le decía.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo, sabía lo que esas voces eran capaces de hacer, eran unos monstruos. Aunque Medusa ya no estuviera con ellos sus hechizos seguían funcionando. Él ya había experimentado con esas voces, pero nunca pudieron hacerle daño, en cambio cuando esas voces atacaban en contra de Chrona eran demasiado dañinas, la hacían llorar, gritar y una vez le ocasionaron pensamientos suicidas. Él sabía cómo parar esos gritos, él siempre le ayudaba cuando los monstruos atacaban.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón, al entrar buscó a Chrona con la mirada, la encontró tirada en el piso rodeada de sus amigos, llorando y gritando que pararan, que no fueran malos, que la dejaran en paz.

Se acercó, todos se hicieron a un lado dejando el camino libre.

―Chrona ―la abrazó.

Abrió los ojos se golpe y dejó de gritar.

―Ragnarok ―le correspondió el abrazo―. Los monstruos no se van.

―No te odio ―dijo, el primer monstruo se fue―. No te quiero sólo por tu cuerpo―el segundo monstruo se fue―. ¿Cuántos quedan?

―Uno.

_No le creas. Todo lo que dice son mentiras. Él te odia._

Gritó de nuevo.

―Te quiero más de lo que los monstruos creen.

La abrazó más fuerte.

El engendro no se quería ir, resistió mucho, hasta que por fin se fue cuando escuchó como Ragnarok le susurraba a Chrona un ''Ta amo''.

Nadie escuchó ese te amo ni siquiera Chrona, él único que lo oyó fue el monstruo.

― ¿Se ha ido?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y abrazó más fuerte a su arma.

―Gracias Ragnarok.

―De nada, idiota.

La hija de Medusa sonrió porque Ragnarok a pesar de que la salvara de los monstruos él también a veces parecía un monstruo y a decir verdad, él era su monstruo favorito.

**Siempre él será su favorito.**

* * *

><p>Probablemente algunas personas leyeron otro capítulo que también era ChronaxRagnarok, lamentablemente cuando estaba arreglando las faltas de ortografía de capítulos anteriores, tuve un pequeño problema y borré ese capítulo, así que para ''omitir'' ese problema volví a escribir otro capítulo, aunque debo decir que me gustaba más el anterior, a este capítulo le falta algo.<p>

Después de tanto tiempo por fin actualizo el fanfic. En serio, lamento mucho la tardanza fue mucho tiempo y una falta de respeto hacia ustedes.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Death the Kid y Chrona.**_

**Mal.**

Sabes que está mal y aún así estás ahí, esperándola.

Sabes que no debería gustarte, pero aún así te gusta, no puedes evitarlo.

Está en contra de lo que te han enseñado, pero de todas formas rompes las reglas, rompes lo que tú mismo te has impuesto a lo largo de los años.

Era la primera vez que no considerabas algo no simétrico horrible. Era la primera vez que no consideraste a una persona asimétrica fea.

Y la viste, se veía tan asimétrica y dispareja, pero no pudiste evitar sonreír.

Te gusta y mucho.

—Ho-hola.

Odias a la gente que tartamudea, hacen que las palabras se escuchen asimétricas.

Sonríes; sin embargo el tartamudeo de ella te gusta.

Ella tropieza con una piedra antes de llegar a ti.

Frunces el ceño, odias a las personas que tropiezan constantemente, se ven más asimétricas.

Pero, sus tropiezos no te molestan.

—Hola —contestas.

Chrona hace su típica pose; sostiene su brazo izquierdo como si se fuera a caer.

No puedes evitar volver a fruncir el ceño, odias esa pose, hace que se vea más asimétrica de lo que ya es.

Observas su pelo, la posición de sus brazos, la forma en que está parada, la forma en que evita tu mirada, todo en ella es asimétrico.

No obstante, te gusta, te gusta que sea tan asimétrica.

Te acercas a ella y la besas suavemente en los labios y ella sonríe.

Su sonrisa, era perfecta, la más simétrica que has visto en tu vida.

—Eres tan asimétricamente linda —le dices y ella vuelve a sonreír.

Sin duda está mal que quieras a alguien tan asimétrica como ella, pero no te importa, te gusta estar mal.

**Ella es asimétricamente perfecta.**

* * *

><p>Después de tanto tiempo por fin actualizo el fanfic. En serio, lamento mucho la tardanza fue mucho tiempo y una falta de respeto hacia ustedes.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Maka y Chrona.**_

**Como en los libros.**

Miró primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, estaba asustada y nerviosa.

Maka sólo se limitó a suspirar de nuevo, llevaban mucho tiempo sentadas y sus piernas comenzaban a entumirse.

— ¡Vamos Chrona! No tengas miedo, será muy pequeño y nadie se dará cuenta.

Chrona miró a la puerta, mientras miles de dudas atravesaban su mente ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? ¿Sería verdad que nadie se daría cuenta?

—Bi-bien —dijo la peli rosa—. Pero prométeme que nadie lo sabrá.

—Te lo prometo —sonrió y entrelazó su meñique con el de su amiga.

Maka sujetó el rostro de Chrona entre sus delgadas manos y empezó a acercarlo al suyo, lentamente mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos. Por otro lado la hija de Medusa estaba roja como un tomate y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso, un beso que la rubia empezó a intensificar en el momento en que abrió un poco su boca y empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Chrona.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en las dos muchachas y poco a poco comenzaron a deshacer el beso.

— ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Maka.

—Me hizo sentir un extraño revoloteo en el estomago.

Maka sonrió, era justo como lo había leído en los libros «_Las dos personas participes en el beso sienten un extraño sentimiento en el estomago, semejante al revoloteo de mariposas_», pero ella quería experimentarlo para justificar las palabras del libro.

—Justo como en los libros —dijo la rubia y volvió a sonreír.

**Leer es bueno, pero también es bueno llenarse de experiencias. **

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.<p>


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Ox y Chrona.**_

**Estudiar.**

Miró el examen y sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse. Estaba escrito en rojo la calificación más baja que había visto en su vida: un cero. Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil obtener buenas notas en los exámenes, Maka siempre lo hacía, de hecho su mejor amiga sacaba puros dieces y ella ni siquiera pudo sacar un seis.

Bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima «¿Por qué Medusa jamás me enseñó lo difícil que es ir a la escuela? —se preguntó»

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Levantó la vista un poco extrañada, no reconocía esa voz.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Ox parado frente a ella, con la vista fija en ella.

No contestó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —insistió.

—No puedo.

— ¿No puedes con qué?

—Con ésto —dijo, cogió el examen y se lo dio a Ox—. Jamás pensé que sacar buenas notas sería tan difícil.

El chico abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía creer que lo que preocupaba tanto a la hija de Medusa eran las calificaciones.

—Es un chiste ¿Verdad? —preguntó el técnico.

Chrona negó con la cabeza y Ox dijo:

—Bueno ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Maka? Ella hubiera estado dispuesta a ayudarte.

—Le pedí ayuda, pe-pero, me dijo que ya le había prometido a Tsubaki estudiar con ella.

—Muévete —pidió el chico de las gafas y Chrona se corrió a un lado.

Ox se sentó y dijo:

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar para el examen de mañana?

Chrona se sonrojó y articuló un leve sí, casi inaudible.

Ox Ford sonrió, era la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien a estudiar.

**La ayuda viene de quien menos te lo esperas.**

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Fue difícil escribir este capítulo. No recuerdo si ellos dos llegaron a convivir en el anime y aparte no hay fanfics de ellos. Según yo, hay OoC, así que, lo siento.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Stein y Chrona.**_

**Hermosa.**

Dudó, no sabía si la respuesta era la a o la c, pero lo que menos le importaba era la respuesta correcta del examen de biología. Lo que realmente hacía eco en su mente eran las palabras que Liz les había comentado la noche anterior:

_«—Porque siendo sincera, tú no eres hermosa.»_

Esa frase rondaba por su mente desde el momento en que Liz las pronunció, aunque todas las demás chicas le habían dicho que no le hiciera caso a Liz, ella no podía evitar pensar en ello

— ¿Será verdad que no soy hermosa? —preguntó en un susurro.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entregar sus exámenes y la duda no se iba de la mente de Chrona. Seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, sólo dos alumnos eran los que estaban presentando, entre ellos dos estaba la peli rosa; el otro estudiante se levantó de su asiento, entregó su examen y se fue, ahora Chrona estaba presentando sola.

Sintió la mirada del profesor Stein sobre ella y se apuró a terminar, sólo le faltaba una pregunta, pero la duda que Liz había metido a su mente se volvió a presentar en sus pensamientos. Debía saber la respuesta a su duda para poder terminar el examen.

—Pro-profesor Stein —dijo mientras levantó la vista de su examen.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda con tu examen?

—No, bueno, tengo una duda que no me deja continuar con el examen.

—Dime.

— ¿Soy hermosa? —se sonrojó, no sabía lidiar con éso.

Stein no pudo evitar demostrar su asombro. De todas las preguntas que se imaginó que Chrona le haría, jamás pensó que le preguntaría algo tan fuera de lo común.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Sólo qui-quiero, sólo quiero saber si soy hermosa —habló la chica, mientras bajaba la mirada.

Estaba en contra de sus principios admitir que le fascinaba un poco la hija de Medusa, pero sintió la alma de la chica tan triste y vulnerable, no se perdonaría verla llorar.

—Eres hermosa, eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Tus facciones son hermosas, tu cuerpo, es hermoso, tu cabello es hermoso y lo más hermoso que tienes es tu alma, tu alma es hermosa, aunque esté impregnada de locura es la alma más hermosa que he visto. Me encantaría diseccionar a una persona tan hermosa como tú.

Chrona se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia Stein y lo abrazó mientras sonreía, las palabras que su profesor le dijo, eran las palabras que necesitaba oír. Stein se ruborizó un poco y después correspondió el abrazo y besó la cabeza de su alumna.

Realmente Chrona era la persona más hermosa que conocía.

**Todos tenemos una diferente definición de lo que es hermoso.**

* * *

><p>Pensé en tantas ideas para este capítulo, pero creo que la idea que escogí fue la correcta, espero que ustedes también lo crean.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Kim y Chrona.**_

**Sonrisa.**

La miró por décima vez, hablaba tan alegremente con Ox, cuanta envidia le tiene a ese chico, envidia el hecho de que él puede hablar con Kim y ella no, envidia el hecho de que las sonrisas de Kim son para él y no para ella.

Retiró la mirada y cuando volvió a verla se encuentra con el desagradable hecho de que Kim estaba con Jacqueline, odia a esa chica ¿Por qué Jacqueline puede hablar y hablar sin parar con Kim y ella no? ¿Por qué las sonrisas de Kim son para Jacquelin y no para ella?

Bajó la mirada y observó sus pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Gruñó un poco, se sintió mal por no poder hablarle, por no poder decirle lo que quiere.

Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kim la estaba mirando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella se acercó a Chrona y la miró como si quisiera decirle algo. Chrona contuvo la respiración y esperó a que Kim hablara, pero se quedó callada.

Chrona intentó decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Kim se acercó a la otra chica, la hija de Medusa no supo qué hacer, pensó que cualquier movimiento que hiciera podría arruinar el momento.

—Kim… —dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Si? —le preguntó.

— ¿M-me puedes dedicar una sonrisa?

Kim sonrió y la abrazó; sin duda la sonrisa de Kim es la más hermosa que Chrona ha visto en su vida.

**La sonrisa más hermosa**

* * *

><p>Espero que este drabble haya quedado decente. La pareja es rara y no sé si escribí adecuadamente una ''relación amorosa'' entre ellas dos. Creo que hay OoC por parte de Kim.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: **Harvar** y Chrona.**_

**Idiota.**

Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando el chico la acorraló contra la pared. Harvar se acercó más y más a Chrona hasta que rompió el espacio entre ellos con un brusco beso que hizo que la chica soltará un gemido y que él sonriera con arrogancia.

El chico aumentó la intensidad del beso al morder el labio de la chica e inmediatamente introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Chrona sólo se abrazaba a él, temía que se fuera y que la dejará sola.

Continuaron unos minutos más con ese excitante encuentro, hasta que Harvar decidió que ya era suficiente.

Deshizo el beso y con indiferencia dijo:

—Te veo mañana.

Chrona no dijo nada solamente observó como el chico caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela dejándola sola. Y sin dar previo aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la peli rosa, le dolía tanto que Harvar la utilizara, sabía que él no la quería y que jamás lo haría, pero se sentía tan bien estar a lado de él, se sentía tan bien que la besara.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al piso, su llanto se hizo más fuerte y era inútil tratar de limpiar las lágrimas con sus muñecas.

— ¡Te quiero Harvar! —gritó. Fue inútil gritar eso y ella lo sabía.

Él sólo la quería para satisfacer sus estúpidas necesidades de adolescente y ella había terminado enamorándose de él, de un idiota.

**No te enamores de un idiota.**

* * *

><p>Creo que a este capítulo le falta algo, no sé, aunque creo que está bien, Harvar es estoico y creo que jamás llegaría a estar enamorado de una persona; si él tuviera una relación con Chrona creo que ella sería la única enamorada.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Patty y Chrona.**_

**Dibujo.**

Antes de tomar el color amarillo miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la cabellera de color rosa que tanto le gustaba. Dejó el color amarillo a un lado y cogió el color rosa y empezó a pintar, pintó con tanta fuerza que casi rompe la hoja. No paraba de pintar, pintaba en vez de prestar atención a la clase y lo único que hacía que levantara la vista de su trabajo era la chica de cabellos rosa que estaba sentada delante de ella.

Las clases estaban por terminar y ella terminó de pintar, contempló su obra de arte y sonrió, estaba segura que con ese dibujo le demostraría sus sentimientos a la peli rosa.

El timbre que anunciaba la salida se hizo escuchar y los alumnos empezaron a salir y cuando Chrona estaba a punto de dejar el salón sintió como agarraban su brazo y decían su nombre, volteó a ver a la persona que estaba impidiendo su andar y se topó con la mirada de Patty Thompson.

— ¡Chrona! ¡Espera, no te vayas!

— ¿Qué pasa, Patty?

—Ten —le tendió el dibujo a Chrona—. Es para ti.

Chrona miró el dibujo, era extraño, era una jirafa de color rosa con manchas azules.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó con entusiasmo Patty.

—Sí —admitió Chrona, el dibujo era bonito, pero aún no entendía el porqué de los colores—. ¿Por qué la jirafa está pintada de rosa y azul y no de amarillo y café?

—Porque me gustan las jirafas y me gustan los colores de tu cabello y ojos —la rubia guardó silencio, pero al ver que Chrona no reaccionaba como esperaba dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte—: ¡Y también me gustas tú!

Chrona se ruborizó al escuchar eso último y Patty soltó una pequeña risa y luego sonrió.

**En un dibujo plasmó sus sentimientos.**

* * *

><p>Espero que el capítulo, aunque sea corto haya cumplido con el propósito de demostrar lo que siente Patty por Chrona. No puedo evitar pensar que le falta algo al capítulo.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Nygus y Chrona.**_

**Verla.**

Tocó la puerta de la enfermería con el propósito de verla de nuevo. Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando a Nygus enfrente de Chrona que miraba a la enfermera anonada, como si estuviera enfrente de un verdadero ángel. Nygus miró a Chrona entre sorprendida y extrañada y le dijo:

—Chrona ¿Te encuentras bien?

La peli rosa vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

—M-me he lastimado.

—Pasa —Nygus se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, cuando entró a la enfermería la mujer cerró la puerta—. Toma asiento, por favor.

Chrona se sentó en una camilla.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó la enfermera.

La chica se levantó el vestido y dejó a la vista sus delgadas piernas, que estaban llenas de rasguños, raspaduras y moretones.

Nygus ahogó un grito de asombro, las piernas de la chicas estaban muy lastimadas, parecía que se las hubieran herido con una espada.

— ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —inquirió sin ocultar su preocupación.

—Me caí —mintió Chrona—. Me caí de las escaleras.

Nygus le dio la espalda a Chrona y se puso a rebuscar algo en un estante, cuando por fin lo encontró se volvió a acercar a la chica.

—No entiendo cómo te has hecho eso —dijo mientras limpiaba las heridas de Chrona con un algodón humedecido con alcohol—. Al caerse de las escaleras es más común terminar con un hueso roto a terminar con todas estas heridas.

La hija de Medusa se estremeció un poco, pero no era por el hecho de que la enfermera dudara de su accidente, sino porque cada vez que Nygus tocaba sus piernas para curar su heridas sentía un gran regocijo. La mujer siguió limpiando las heridas y al terminar comenzó a vendar las piernas de la chica y Chrona sentía escalofríos cada vez que sentía las manos de la mujer recorrer su piel.

—Listo —dijo Nygus al mismo tiempo que se levantaba—. He desinfectado las heridas y también te he vendado. Puedes irte.

La peli rosa se levantó de la camilla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir la voz de Nygus hizo que se quedara en el umbral de la puerta.

—Chrona… Ten más cuidado, es la cuarta vez en la semana que me visitas.

—Lo tendré —mintió y desapareció por la puerta.

Chrona sonrió complacida, su plan había funcionado, las heridas que se había ocasionado ella misma con la ayuda de Ragnarok habían engañado a Nygus y eso realmente la ponía feliz. Por fin pudo volver a sentir las cálidas manos de la enfermera recorrer su piel, por fin pudo escuchar su voz, y los más importante por fin pudo verla.

Siguió caminando en dirección a su dormitorio pensando en cuál sería el próximo "accidente" que tendría sólo para volver verla.

**Haría cualquier cosa por verla.**

* * *

><p>Espero que no haya OoC, y también espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Sid y Chrona.**_

**Los zombis no tienen sentimientos**

—Te quiero, Chrona —dijo Sid y le dio un beso a Chrona y ella no respondió, se quedó inmóvil y después de unos cuantos segundos dijo:

—Pero, los zombis no tienen sentimientos.

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Sid se rompió y bajó la mirada mientras Chrona se iba del salón de clases y lo dejaba solo con el corazón roto.

**Duele cuando un sentimiento no es correspondido.**

* * *

><p>Espero que no haya OoC y que les haya gustado.<p>

Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y que el capítulo sea tan pequeño, pero quería hacer saber que aún no he abandonado mis historias. Prometo que actualizaré más seguido.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Liz y Chrona.**_

**Sonrojo.**

Abrió su bolsa de maquillaje y miró el reflejo de su pálido rostro en el espejo, suspiró y sacó su artesanal de maquillaje y comenzó a pintarse; sombra en los ojos y rubor en las mejillas, pintar y enchinar sus pestañas y de repente paró, el labial color rojo quedó a dos centímetros de su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules. Se sintió mal, no le gustaba maquillarse para sentirse hermosa, pero a lo largo de los años esa práctica se había convertido en una costumbre.

El delineador se corrió y sus ojos quedaron manchados de negro y de repente alguien entró y ella se asustó y escondió su cara, no permitiría que alguien la viera en ese estado.

—Liz ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chrona.

La rubia no contestó.

—Liz…

— ¡No! No estoy bien —sollozó.

— ¿Por qué?

Liz levantó su rostro y le gritó:

— ¿Qué acaso no me ves?

Chrona se asustó y retrocedió un paso, agachó la cabeza y en un susurro dijo:

—Te ves hermosa.

Las mejillas de Elizabeth se sonrojaron y por primera vez sintió algo diferente en su corazón.

**Se sintió verdaderamente hermosa.**

* * *

><p>Nunca pensé que escribiría algo de esta pareja, es tan raro.<p>

Espero les haya gustado.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos quieren la flor rosa<strong>_

_**Pareja: Wes y Chrona.**_

**Más que al violín.**

Soul chasqueó la lengua molesto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con curiosidad Wes.

—Nada que te importe —respondió el albino con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

El mayor de los hermanos se limitó a reír.

—No te rías —le ordenó Soul mientras se acercaba al piano de la habitación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó su hermano y una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.

Soul tomó asiento enfrente del piano y comenzó a jugar con las teclas de éste y después de un largo silencio dijo:

— ¿Cómo le haces?

— ¿Hacer qué? —peguntó mientras se acercaba a una ventana que daba vista hacia afuera.

— ¿Cómo le haces para poder tocar el violín tan bien? Eres el mejor violinista que conozco, me gustaría poder tocar el piano como tú tocas el violín.

Wes sonrió al ver pasar por la calle a la pequeña peli rosa dueña de su corazón y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo:

—Necesitas encontrar a alguien a quien ames más que al piano, así como yo encontré a alguien a quien amo más que al violín —dijo y se retiró de la habitación.

Soul se asomó por la ventana y vio como su hermano dejaba tirado su violín en el piso y corría a abrazar a Chrona y entonces comprendió a lo que se refería su hermano.

**¿Puede alguien encontrarme alguien a quién amar?**

**—Somebody To Love - Queen.**

* * *

><p>Una pareja rara, que al parecer sólo puede existir en mi imaginación. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.<p>

Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo ya no hacerlo o por lo menos intentar no hacerlo.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por agregar este humilde y raro fanfic a sus favoritos, gracias por agregar mi usuario a sus favoritos y gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
